Sinfull Pleasures
by velntricdragon
Summary: The final seal has yet to be broken. Even with Lilith's death. But what is the seal? WARNING:M Rated for sexual content  Story Complete
1. Prolouge

**TITLE: Sinful Pleasures**

**Author: Velntricdragon**

**Status: Complete**

**Characters: Sam/Castiel**

**Rating: M for sexual content related to listed characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters related to the series. I am just a fan. This events used it the story line that are not direct quotes from the series are purely of my creation. The sexual relationship in the story is pure fantasy and is not meant as an attack against the actors who play the characters. As far as I know the actors who play Sam Winchester and Castiel are 100% heterosexual. **

Prologue

The seal of Lucifer's cage grew forming a circle on the ground in blood as lines begun to form inside of it. The Winchester boys stood there motionless watching. "Dean we gotta get out of here." Sam said in a hasty voice

"The final seal has not been broken." A voice echoed from the hall behind them. Lilith has failed in releasing my brother from his cage. The Winchester's turned to see Castiel standing at the end of the hall. "The cage is unopened. Lilith forgot one seal." Cas began to speak walking toward the brothers a sly grin in his eyes.

"What is it Cas. Do we have to worry about some one trying to break that seal then." Dean spoke looking at Castiel as he grinned down at the seal on the floor. "I don't even know what the final seal is Dean. But for now. We go on living our lives. I have already been instructed to continue to guide and protect you and Sam. The Arc Angels believe something terrible is going to happen. They feel that this could be the final seal to release Lucifer and bring on the Apocalypse. So for now we have to be careful continue to live our lives. You and Sam must continue to hunt. And I will continue to guide you and be your connection to the Angels." Cas said as he turned to look at the brothers.

"Sam was right Dean we have to go.. With Lilith having failed to complete her job in releasing Lucifer others will come here, to this spot to attempt to communicate with him to find out what they must do to release the final seal and bring the Apocalypse to the earth." Cas said as he turned and quickly began to walk down the hall.

Exchanging glances Sam and Dean began to follow wondering what was in store for them next. Wondering what was going to come to pass in the months to come. All the while suspecting the Cas knew something more than he was telling them. What was the final seal. Why had Lilith skipped over it she had been meticulous to this point. Ensuring that she broke every one. Something was coming….They could feel it in there bones. They just didn't know what it was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews on the prologue for those who did review. It took me a little longer than I thought it would to get chapter one written but I finally got it written. I'll do my best to get updates every week on the story but I can't promise anything. Thanks a lot for your patience and understanding all. A guest appearance is made by Lilith in a dream in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter One

The days went by slowly as the brothers watched and wondered what was going to happen next. Not even there friend Bobby Singer could find any information on what might be happening next. It had been three days since Sam and finally killed Lilith and things were quite. There had been no signs of any demonic activity since they arrived at there hotel.

"What are they up to." Dean wondered aloud as he paced back and forth between windows not knowing what to expect next was killing him.

"Dean Your killing me here. Stop pacing thing will work out we will figure out what happened soon enough. There has to be more to this than we are seeing we just need to relax and take a break." Sam said rolling his eyes has he shut his laptop. He had been trying to find information since they got to the hotel three days ago.

"Atleast tell me what you have found so far then I'll be able to relax for a little bit." Dean said as he glared at his brother. Thinking about how cavalier he was being about this all. He knew that there was something coming. He knew some one was going to try to break the final seal and release Lucifer. He knew it wasn't over yet.

"Nothing, just random babblings about free will and not being able to force someone into something. But nothing really referring to a seal that would bring the Apocalypse on." Sam said as he stood up and walked over to his bed plopping down.

"Great so basically nothing. Sam don't tell me you can't feel it. Something is coming and its killing me that I cant figure out what it is." Dean grumbled as he turned to look out the window.

"Hey Dean? Where's Cas" Sam questioned as he rolled over looking up at the ceiling.

"Who knows that Angel is always here and there I can't keep track of him anymore." Dean said laughing a little bit realizing what Sam was trying to do he walked over and laid on the other bed closing his eyes as he drifted into a sleep before even realizing he had done it.

Sam followed suite falling asleep letting all his worries fall off of him as began to dream.

_Sam awoke to find the room in shambles. "What the fuck?" he moaned as he got up from the bed he had been sleeping on. Walking over to the window to look out side in hopes that he would figure out what was going on and what happened. _

_Outside the signs of destruction were very evident. Cars had been turned upside down. Fires burned randomly around the streets. The shop across the street had, had a window smashed out. Sam could easily see the signs of looting in the store. Even from the window of his room on the third floor. _

"_Dean!" Sam said suddenly realizing that his brother wasn't in the bed he had fallen asleep on. Quickly running to his jacket Sam threw it on and ran out of the hotel. Thinking of nothing but finding his brother. As he ran down the street he began to see bodies laying on the ground in piles. Stopping he looked around._

"_WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" he yelled as he watched a fire burning in the middle of the street._

"_it's the future Sammy Boy." a soft menacing famine voice said from beside Sam causing him to quickly turn to face the blond haired cloudy eyed demon. "Lilith! No that's impossible I killed you myself your dead. I've got to be dreaming." Sam replied as he stared at Lilith_

"_You may be dreaming but this is all very real Sammy Boy….This is the future. Everything you see around you. The beauty you see is what will come to be when my father finally walks the earth, and when the earth is in control of the demons again. I will once again walk freely among my brothers and sisters. Forever in paradise. Ruby truly did a exquisite job getting you to drink the demon blood. Especially that little vile of blood. The vile containing my blood. Allowing us to transport you to this time and this place through your dreams. You may be sleep but yes you are in the future. Maybe not your caporal body but your soul is here. You see Sammy the final seal will be broken. I wasn't able to break it myself due to orders from my father but that doesn't mean I forgot all about it. Before you killed me the course to breaking the final seal was already in place." Lilith began a evil smile on her face._

"_And wha" Sam began before Lilith cut him off. "AHAHA no I am not going to tell you what the final seal is. Can't have you destroying my future paradise. " Lilith said as she began to laugh an evil gleam in her eye._

"_Sam wake up." Dean's voice called as Sam thrashed around in the bed. "SAMMY WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Dean yelled as he bag to get even more worried about what Sam was dreaming. "Lilith you BITCH! What is the final seal?" Sam called out in his sleep._

"_Lilith?" Dean said. "Okay enough of this shit!" he continued as he walked over to a bottle of water sitting on the table next to Sam's laptop. "I'm sorry Sammy but you leave me no choice." Dean said as he walked over to Sam unscrewing the top of the water bottle. "You need to wake up and wake up now. Hopefully this works." Dean says as he dumps the water onto Sam._


	3. Chapter 2

**Not sure when I'll be able to update again. So I decided to go ahead and type out chapter 2 today while I had some free time. Things are begging to heat up slightly. Hope you all enjoy it. Also please forgive the formatting issues in the story. I'm still trying to work it out and figure out why the format of my documents isn't being kept the way I had it when I upload.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sam awoke in a start as Dean poured the water on him. "DEAN!" he yelled as he jumped out of the bed. Glaring at his brother who was now smiling. "Sorry I had to you weren't waking up and your thrashing was getting annoying." Dean replied. He wasn't about to tell Sam he was getting worried about the things. What with Sam talking about Lilith in his sleeping and starting to scare the shit out of him at the same time. **

**The two exchanged glances one a little more angry that the other but Sam didn't say anything more. He quickly turned and walked over to a towel beginning to dry his face off. "What's the matter Sam? Have a wet dream?" Castiel's voice said from behind them as he appeared in the door way to the bathroom. "Don't make me hurt you Cas." Sam said knowing damn well he wouldn't be able to hurt Castiel even if he wanted to. Angel or not. Sam quickly decided to stop drying himself off with the towel. **

"**O come on Sammy he was just joking with you." Dean said as he walked over to the window looking out of it intently. **

"**What ever, I'm going to take a shower than look for a job for us." Sam said as he brushed past Cas quickly closing the bathroom door behind him. Hoping to god that neither Cas nor Dean had seen the result of Cas's "joke".**

**He locked the door ensuring that Dean wouldn't be able to barge in on him while he was showering. For some reason his brother seemed to do that quite often. He didn't necessarily mind it just thought it was a little bit creepy that he did it. Shrugging that thought off he turned to walk toward the shower. Slowly turning the water on. **

**Letting out a slight sigh he slowly stripped his shirt off tossing it across the bathroom not caring where it landed as he walked over to the sink. Quickly he turned the cold water on splashing some of it onto his face to attempt to get the new thoughts in his mind to go away but with no success. Groaning he noticed the extreme pressure on his pants. **

**He didn't understand why Castiel's statement about a wet dream had turned him on. Had caused him to sprout the major hard on he now had. Even more he didn't understand why it honestly didn't bother him that it had caused what it had. Shrugging it off he pushed on his jeans hoping that some how he was just imagining that he was hard. He let out a soft low moan with the pleasurable pressure then sighed as he moved his hand to the button on his jeans undoing them and allowing them to fall to the floor before stepping gracefully out of them.**

**He found himself standing in nothing but his black silk boxers. A portion of them seeming to form a protective sleeve around his erection insinuating ever angle of him. Sighing he moved his hands to his sides sliding his fingers gently under the waist band in order to lower them to the floor. **

**He walked across the bathroom back to the shower. Slowly pulling the curtain out of his way. Before stepping in. Moving under the water he closed the curtain allowing very little light from the overhead in the bathroom to seep gently through it. Yet it was still enough to illuminate the inside of the shower.**

**The water hit his head rolling down his rock hard chest make it appear to glisten in the soft gently light. As the water flowed down his chest he ran his hands slowly following the patter of the water as if he were washing himself. Before he realized it he found him self wrapping is hand round his ever growing erection. It was but a few seconds before he began to move his hand the length of his manhood as thoughts of Castiel and what he wanted from the angel began to flood his mind. It was then he knew he had fallen in love with an angel and he wanted to be touched by an angel in ways that would never happen. But he couldn't help himself he continued his actions. As the seconds passed he let out a soft moan followed almost immediately by the name "CASTIEL". As the minutes ticked by almost as slowly as a snail Sam's moans began to get more and more frequent. As he got closer and closer to his climax his breathing began to turn to panting. A few minutes later he finally exploded. His cum landing on the wall of the shower and his feet as one last satisfied moan escaped his mouth and his breathing began to get onto a semi-normal rhythm.**


	4. Chapter 3

Sam walked out of the bathroom nothing but a towel covering his lower body. An oddly satisfied grin on his face as he grabbed his bag. He quickly returned to the bathroom to get dressed. Finishing he exited the bathroom again walking over to his already powered on laptop. Dean must have been trying to find some clues as to what was going on before he and Castiel departed the hotel room.

Sitting down he looked around the room trying to find his cell phone. He needed to call Bobby. He needed to find out what Bobby may have found if anything. Find some sort of work for him and Dean. Some way to keep his mind off Castiel. He wouldn't be thinking about the angel if he was out working a case. That much he knew for sure. As he scanned the room he finally spotted it sitting on a table next to the door way. Rolling his eyes he stood up walking over to it as quickly as he could.

He picked the phone up looking out the window in the process not sure what was going on. Not sure of anything right now other than the need to get to Castiel out of his mind. The need to find something else to occupy his thoughts. Smiling he scrolled through his contacts list to the name Bobby Singer hitting the green talk button as he came to the name.

"Sam? What's Up?" Bobby's voice said as Sam's mind wandered off to Castiel. "Sam, you there?" Bobby said again still getting no reply from the other end of the line. "Son talk to me what's up?" Bobby said again with a little irritation in his voice this time.

"Bobby, sorry got distracted by something for a minute there." Sam responded quickly explaining his silence as best he could. "Its fine son, What you need?" Bobby asked with a tone that singled he was rolling his eyes. "Just wondering if you had happened to find anything for us?" Sam asked trying not to let that sound of his utter distraction through in the sound of his voice.

"Nope nothing yet, every thing is quite. A little to quite but yeah there haven't been any reports anywhere about anything strange happening since you ganked Lilith in that convent. But more importantly what's wrong with you Sam? I can hear it in your voice so don't tell me that every thing is fine." Bobby said a stern parental tone in his voice.

"Nothings wrong Bobby I'm just distracted trying to figure out why the final seal wasn't broken. Why Lilith forgot about it." Sam said lying through his teeth. "Just do me a favor and call the second you find anything." He continued hoping to distract Bobby. "Yeah of course." Bobby said not sure what had just been said completely he hated when one of the Winchesters said something on two topics at the same time and confused him. "Thanks Bobby, I'll talk to you later." Sam said quickly hanging up his cell phone.

"Well that was a bust. Maybe I can find something." Sam thought to himself as he turned to his laptop in hopes that something would come up some where some how. He began to type rapidly on the keyboard typing in different search parameters that he would normally look under for odd happenings in the country.

It was about one or two hours before he finally gave up. Shutting the screen of the laptop as he placed his head on the table. It wasn't long before he found his thoughts roaming to the dream he had. Should he tell Dean the details of the dream or keep them to himself. He had to search the dream to figure this out before he could decide anything. The words Lilith had spoken to him. "Ruby truly did a exquisite job getting you to drink the demon blood. Especially that little vile of blood. The vile containing my blood." Flooded his mind. He had in fact been give a tiny vile of blood from Ruby in one of his "Desperate" times where he felt like he needed it. For all he knew it could have been Lilith's. He wasn't sure. And it was possible that the blood did have the power to transport his soul to the future. If he had learned anything at all over the years it was that nothing was impossible.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean called as he and Castiel walked through the hotel door. "Find anything?" he questioned as he watched Sam raise his head from the table. "No" Sam replied a displeased sigh following his words as he lowered his head again.

Dean shrugged wanting to ask what was wrong but deciding that it was best to let it be for now. He really did want to know what the hell had been going on in Sam's dream to make him react the way he was in his sleep. Hell he wanted to know why the name of a demon he knew for a fact was dead was coming out of his brother's mouth. But he knew same would open up in his own time about it. He knew not to push on it right now. What ever it was had sent Sam into a area of complete confusion and he knew probing for answers would only enrage his brother.

Dean looked at the clock and grinned. "I think I'm going to go out for a while. There's a waitress at the diner down the street who I think could use a escort home if you know what I mean." He said elbowing Castiel in the side. "Cas stay here with Sam, try and find some job for us." He continued as he pulled his jacket on and walked out the door. "Hell, fuck the guy for all I care. I don't care as long as it is something to distract him from what ever is running through his head right now." He thought as a sly smile flashed on his face.

Sam lifted his head again as Dean walked out of the hotel room. His thoughts instantly flashing from his dream to the angel standing in the room before him. "O fuck what do I do. I'm alone with him. I don't think I can handle that." He thought trying not to let Cas see the slight points of distress in his face.

Rolling his eyes Castiel walked over to the table and pulled the second chair close to the laptop so he could see what Sam was looking at when they started to search for anything out of the ordinary or even anything that might tell them what the final seal actually was and how it is suppose to be broken. "So, Sam, where do we begin? What signs do you normally look for when hunting a job down?" he questioned hoping to some how get Sam on task, hopping to get his thoughts away from what ever he was thinking about now.

Sam sat silent, unresponsive as he gazed out the window behind Castiel. He was alone with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Sure he knew the body he saw when looking at Castiel was just that of his vessel Jimmy. Even with that he swore that he could some how see through the vessel every so often. Some how see Castiel's true form. See the magnificent wings spread out, a white gown like clothing covering the angel's body with a golden rope as a belt around his waist. He wanted nothing more than to tell Castiel how he felt, and to touch the skin he was sure was as soft as silk. But he didn't know what the angles reaction would be if he did tell him, what he would do if he did touch him. He was sure that if the reaction was negative he wouldn't be able to handle it, and that's exactly what he thought the reaction would be. After all Castiel was still an Angel of the Lord.

"Sam?" Castiel asked raising one eyebrow. Sam quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I've done everything already. Looked for anything out of the ordinary online, hell I even called Bobby. There simply isn't anything going on. Though Bobby said he would call the second he found anything." He replied looking at the angel trying to avoid making contact with Catiel's beautiful eyes.

Time went bye. The two sat in silence for twenty or thirty minutes both lost in there thoughts before Sam finally broke. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to know how Cas would react to homosexual advances. "Hey Cas, I have a random question. Please answer, I'll explain why I am asking when the answer I promise." He began looking at the angle. He was bent on getting the answer and he wasn't going to give up until he did.

Cas didn't answer for a few minutes. He sat motionless staring at Sam. Unsure of what would come out of his mouth. Thinking it through he decided he better let Sam ask. He had seen that look of determination on the boy's face many times and he knew that it meant he was going to get the information he wanted come hell or high water. "Umm…sure go ahead." He said instantly regretting his decision.

Well, I was just…" Sam began trailing off as his nerves started to get the best of him. "Okay, screw the formalities on it. As an angle what is your prospective on homosexuality?" Sam asked with a very persistent tone in his voice. This question startled the angle. The first thing that came to his mind was that Sam had some how developed the ability to read others thoughts, even those of an angel. He quickly shrugged his personal thoughts off. "Well if you go with what your bible says than its wrong. But even though I am an Angel of the lord, I don't see any true problem with it." Cas replied trying to keep himself from seeming indifferent to the topic of discussion.

Same tried to keep the exited smile to himself but failed miserably. Which under normal circumstances wouldn't have mattered but in this case the Castiel spotted the smile right away. Spotting this only confused the Angel. "Okay time for the explanation your promised me Sam." Castiel injected starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well umm…..I kinda well ummm…. Okay I can't explain why I asked." Sam said stumbling over his words in the process. "Its just best to show you." He said as he stood up quickly making his way to stand behind Castiel. He hoped that Cas wouldn't freak out over what was about to happen. Reaching out he placed one hand on the angels shoulder. While taking one of Castiels hands with his free hand, gently guiding him to a standing position.

Castiel knew what was coming. "Sam…I" he began before he was cut off by a hand gently caressing his check. "cas you're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I love you with all my heart." Sam said before gently pressing his lips to the angels before moving his hand from the angels and placing it lovingly on Castiel's chest.

"Sam, stop please I….I can't do this right now." The angel said as he pushed Sam away as lightly as he could. "I'm sorry Sam." Castiel continued before vanishing the sound of flapping wings filling the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter goes through three different characters. This was due to the need to show what Sam and Castiel have done after the last chapter.**

Same walked over the one of the beds, sinking onto it instantly. Something inside of him told him he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Bigger than leaving his family for college, bigger than embarking on the path that leads him to drinking the demon blood. Something told him that Castiel was going to use this against him. Use it to make his life hell from now on. He only hopped that Dean would never find out about this. He looked around the room letting out a slight sigh in the process. He threw himself back his head landing roughly on the pillow behind him. He let his eyes sink to a close. Instantly his mind was flooded with thoughts of Castiel. Thoughts containing images of what he wanted to happen. The images were as vivid as the painting on the wall between the two beds.

Castiel re-appeared on the street outside of the hotel. Sighing he looked up at the window to the room Sam now sat in alone. He didn't understand what had just happened. He had though of doing that same thing with both Sam and Dean many times before, thought of being with them. Yes he had thought about being with Dean more than Sam. But he still had thoughts of Sam. Why then did he freak out when one of those thoughts started to become reality? He didn't understand it. He knew that he had just seriously sent Sam into a bad state of mind. He knew it and he hated that he had done it. "It has to be done. I can't worry about being with him right now. Not when the world could end at any minute." He said to himself as he turned his attention away from the window to the street in front of him. Slowly he began to walk away from the hotel. He had to clear his mind. Focus on getting back onto figuring out what the final seal was.

Dean claimed out of the black 1967 impala. He had spent the past twenty minutes if not longer driving. Only to find him self standing in front of the convent in which Sam had killed Lilith three days earlier. He didn't even realize he was driving here until it was too late.

The light of the full moon cast a freaky shadow throw the trees as the wind blew them slowly back and forth. Dean shrugged not really caring about it. He could handle himself. The entrance of the building was standing ajar. Exactly the way they had left it when Castiel insisted they leave a few days ago.

Slowly he walked up to the door way peering into the hall. Something felt off about the energy surrounding the building. Every fiber of Dean's body told him not to go any in. That he should go get Castiel and Sam before entering. But he didn't care. He never listened to anyone, and this was just one more thing he was going to ignore.

"Okay, get a grip Dean. It's just an empty old convent. It's not like you haven't done this type of thing before." He thought to himself as he jumped at the sound of the wind rushing through the building. "Where's the thunder and lightning?" he joked aloud as he walked down the hall to the main sanctuary.

The smell of sulfur lingered in the air. It was that smell that gave him reason for coming here. He had to be sure that Lilith was dead. After Sam was talking about her and demanding she told him the final seal while sleeping earlier. "Maybe it was just a…"he began thinking to himself as he walked into the sanctuary.

He stopped dead in his tracks. The place had been altered. Lilith's body was gone. Candles scattered around the room, casting a soft glow on the circle of Lilith's blood. The sliver of missing from the circle was almost non-existent now. "DAMNIT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he looked around. He could tell that the final seal was close to breaking. The only thoughts running through his mind were of the final seal. What they hell it was, and how he could stop it from breaking. He hoped to god that Castiel and Sam had found something, anything that might help and keep the seal from breaking.

He stood there alone in complete silence. Thinking of what would happen if the final seal broke. Something inside him told him he would lose his brother for good. He was scared, and he didn't know how to tell anyone he was. He knew he would never be able to tell Sam about it. He had to always be the calm, cool and collected one of the two brothers. That is what he was best at. That and not knowing what he was doing and still managing to do things the way they needed to be done. He couldn't afford to break down on Sam, not right now. Not when Sam was going through what ever the hell he is.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so its time to wrap this story line up. Originally I had planed to have six chapters. But during the editing process I noticed that Chapter five was extremely short with only three paragraphs in it. So I decided to merge chapter five and chapter six into one chapter. Took quite a bit of re-working to get it to fit together but I think I managed it. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know it was pretty short but this is one of the first fic's I've written in over two years so I'm still getting into the swing of it. Thanks go out to all who subscribed to and reviewed the story. **

_Castiel's raging erection got more and more powerful as the seconds passed. As Sam moved toward him his body began to quiver with anticipation. Castiel's erection finally burst out of his pants as Sam made contact with the angels face._

"_O Sam, I never thought this day would come." The angel spoke softly as Sam wrapped his arms around him gently kissing his neck causing Castiel to moan softly with the kiss. _

_Castiel pushed his body forward into Sam's causing his erection to rub against Sam's manhood through the silk boxers Sam had on. _

Castiel awoke from his meditation in a start. He was frightened of the visions he had just seen. It wasn't that long ago he had been seeing that Sam vision with Dean in Sam's place. But now he was focused on Sam. He had no clue what was going on. All he knew was that it was starting to freak him out. He found himself wondering if Sam's kiss had made him fall in love with this particular Winchester over the other. Something he thought would never happen.

He had pulled Dean out of the depths of hell after all. He had that special connection to Dean that he knew he could never have with Sam. He had thought that connection would grow to the two falling in love with each other. Maybe that connection was meant to lead him to Sam. Lead him to falling in love with Sam. It was possible, he just wasn't sure anymore.

"Snap out of it Cas." Dean's voice called from beside the angel as he lightly punched him in the arm. "Did you hear what I just said?" Dean questioned the angel. The angel looked at Dean. "Of course I did. Why do you think I started Meditating?" The angel replied glaring at the eldest Winchester.

"Dean. I can't help but wonder….Are you sure about this?" Sam questioned as he looked at his brother. "Of course I am Sammy." Dean replied as he stood up. "Take me there." Castiel said as he walked toward the door way. "Sam stay here and get hunting more intently please." The angel stated as he and Dean walked out to the car.

Sam watched his brother and the man he loved leave the parking lot of the hotel. He returned to the room and flipped his laptop open. Typing the words _Seals of the apocalypse_ into a search engine. He knew exactly where to go. He knew exactly what to look at. He basically knew what the final seal referred to. He just chose to keep that information from his brother cause he felt that it referred to Dean.

_There are 66 seals that must be broken in order for the fallen angel Lucifer to walk the earth. All but one of these seals can be broken by the efforts of the one trying to free Lucifer and bring the apocalypse to the world. The final seal must be broken of the free will. _

_According to legend. Heavens child must embark in an action that will shake the earth and heaven in order for the seal to be broken._

"That's got to be Dean. After all he is the one that is suppose to stop the apocalypse from coming along to begin with. I should tell him. But what if telling him that is what leads him to the action that this refers to." Sam thought to himself standing up and walking to the door way of the hotel room.

Opening the door he looked at the clock. Two hours had passed since his brother and the Angel left for the convent. He couldn't believe it, time seemed to fly by way to fast these days.

Sighing he walked out of the room. He walked to the rail, leaning on it as he looked out over the empty parking lot. He found himself allowing his thoughts to focus on Castiel but he didn't seem to mind right now. It was a welcome distraction from the constant turmoil he was in from knowing what he did. He knew he made a mistake when he kissed Cas, and now Castiel was alone with Dean. Sam was certain he was going to inform his brother what had transpired the night before.

Deep down he knew that a new drama was going to enter into his life. The drama of his brother wanting walk away from him. He knew Dean wouldn't accept him. Though it would clear up why he was always so hesitant to hook up with a women after Jessica was killed. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it when Dean walked away.

Sam let out another sigh as he looked up at the sky. More time must have passed it was starting to get dark now. He hopped that Dean and Castiel weren't in trouble right now. But he knew they could handle them selves.

"Sam." A voice said from behind him. Causing him to jump as he turned around quickly to face Castiel. "I know what you are thinking. You don't have to worry about that. Dean doesn't need to know anything. I wouldn't be able to tell him about it anyway. Not when…" Castiel began as he reached through the open door of the hotel room grabbing Sam and pulling him into the hotel room swiftly closing the door behind him.

"Cas, where's Dean?" Sam questioned brushing the angels hand off of him. "He's fine. He wanted to be alone on the drive back. He will be here in a few hours. Give us just enough time for." Castiel said as he grinned at the youngest Winchester.

"Sam I know this doesn't make any sense and I don't think it ever will. I never thought that I would fall for you of all people but I did. When you kissed me yesterday something awoke inside of me. A powerful desire and I don't think I can fight it anymore." The angel spoke as he took Sam into his arms entering into a deep passionate kiss.

Sam thought of fighting the kiss off but instead melted into the angels arms within seconds of the kiss starting. He moaned into the kiss pushing himself into the angels body. The only thought running through his head now was keeping this moment. Not letting it go, not letting the angel end it.

Minutes passed in the kiss but for Sam they seemed like seconds. But every one of them was a miracle to the young Winchester. It was but a few more moments until the angel released the kiss gazing lovingly into Sam's eyes guiding him to one of the beds before forcing him to a sitting position.

The sky was dark already making it so that neither Castiel or Sam realized the black smoke that had begun circling the hotel. Nor did they realize the storm clouds beginning to form over the building.

"Cas stop." Sam said not able to believe that he was stopping the one thing he had wanted with all his heart. "Look Cas. You need to know just how deep my affection for you is. The day I met you, after you pulled Dean from hell. That day was the day I feel for you. That day all I could think about was how gorgeous you were. See after Jessica was murdered I swore that I would never love another woman in my life. I thought I was 100% straight and then you came along and I realized that I wasn't. Ever since you came along I've wanted nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life." Sam said as he looked up at the angel.

The storm clouds began to grow, getting stronger with every passing second. The black smoke circling faster around the building.

Castiel grinned moving toward Sam pulling him to a standing position, passionately kissing him again causing Sam to moan into it yet again as he pushed his body against the angels. Seconds ticked by until the Angel let his trench coat fall off of his body landing on the ground at his and Sam's feet. Followed by both of them removing there shirts and pants.

It wasn't long until they found themselves standing in each others arms completely naked. There kiss growing more passionate by the second. Both parties knew what was coming and they both wanted it more than anything at this point. Sam grinned as he took control over the situation moving the angel a few feet toward the other bed. Forcing him into a sitting position.

Still grinning Sam sat on the bed with the angel as he began to kiss Castiel's collar bone following its curve down gently nipping at it as he moved to the chest. Castiel tilted his head back allowing his eyes to close as the soft kiss and gentle nipping became more frequent. Sam found his way to the angel's left nipple running his tongue in circles around it stopping only to nip at it every so often. The angel let out a moan in an attempt to keep himself from grabbing a hold of Sam and becoming the dominate one in the situation.

Sam slowly began to make is way down the angels chest. Knowing that Castiel was feeling himself growing ever harder with the passing seconds. It wasn't long before Sam found his way to the angels bulging erection.

Castiel's body shivered as Sam took the angels erection into his hand. Grinning Sam ran his tongue the length of the angel's erection sending a wave of pleasure through every inch of Castiel's body at the same tame that a moan erupted from his lips. It wasn't but a few seconds before Sam's lips completely engulfed the angels erection as he began to give the angel the first blow job he had ever had.

Time passed slowly as Sam continued his actions causing the angel to release massive moans from his mouth. Thirty minutes had passed when Castiel grabbed ahold of Sam's hair pulling him up and kissing him passionately.

Releasing Sam from the kiss gently words escaped from Sam's mouth. "I want you deep inside of me. I want to feel every inch of you, fell your warm liquid flowing through me." These words sent the angel into a lustful fit. He quickly grabbed Sam rolling so that he was now on top of the Sam.

Castiel looked into Sam's eyes. As he let out an almost demonic growl to assert his dominance. His eyes appeared to go glow as he kissed Sam while lifting his legs into the air. He wasted no time he wanted to give Sam exactly what he wanted. Slowly he pushed his waist toward Sam. Having no problems finding his point of entry, and meting no resistance as he pushed into the tight hole causing both parties to moan.

Castiel slowly began to thrust causing a loud moan to escape from Sam's lips. It wasn't long before the angel began to groan slightly.

Flashes of lightning illuminated the hotel parking lot. Each one flashing with each moan released from Castiel's mouth. Each clap of thunder booming each time Sam called out the angel's name. The building was engulfed in black smoke as a ominous glow flowed from the lovers room window.

The thrusts began to increase in intensity. Sam calling out Castiel's name every ten or so thrusts. Neither of them could hold it back anymore they both were nearing there breaking point. Sam was the first to fall as he shot his load up his chest as Castiel continued to thrust harder into him. It was only a few minutes later that the angel released a moan loud enough to shake the earth, and that is what it did though neither of the two felt the shake.

Castiel collapsed onto Sam as a light appeared on the floor of the room quickly dissipating leaving a completed circle of blood in its place. Sam and the Angel jumped looking at the circle as black smoke flowed through the window beginning to flow around the seal that had been formed on the floor.

Dean burst through the door fright in his eyes as he looked at the circle on the floor. Not caring that his brother and the angel were standing naked next to one of the beds. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Dean growled as he looked at the two. "If you guys wanna fuck I don't care but you should have waited until after we prevented the final seal from being broken." He screamed as the symbol on the floor began to glow a voice calling out.

"THEY WERE THE FINAL SEAL! AND NOW MY TIME HAS COME!"


End file.
